


血与火之歌

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: French Revolution Related, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 法国大革命时期的欧洲历史AU没头没尾的片段
Relationships: Aleksandr Golovin & Marco Reus, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Frank Lampard/John Terry, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Marco Reus & Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	血与火之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 先来看一点时间线的背景，不过也不用太注意】  
> 1757年，R·克莱武通过东印度公司的力量对印度发起了第一次的战争；  
> 1762年6月28日，俄国叶卡捷琳娜发动政变推翻了彼得三世的统治，登基成为女皇；  
> 1765年，英国与法国之间的“七年战争”开始，1773年法国战败，英国的海上霸主地位基本确立；  
> 1772年8月，俄国，普鲁士和奥地利第一次瓜分波兰；  
> 1775年，美国独立战争爆发，法国加入了美国一方共同对抗英国。1783年，英美在巴黎签下《巴黎和约》，英国被迫承认美国独立；  
> 1786年，普鲁士国王腓特烈二世去世，此时的普鲁士已经是欧洲强国，他的侄子腓特烈·威廉二世继位；  
> 1789年7月14日，法国大革命爆发；  
> 1791年5月，波兰通过《五三宪法》，希望收复失地，遭受到邻国的敌视；  
> 1791年6月20日路易十六乔装出逃失败，法国在同年10月召开立法议会，宣布为君主立宪制国家，其行为遭受到奥地利和普鲁士的警觉，两国联军计划攻打法国，法国王后玛丽·安托瓦内特偷偷将法军的作战计划泄密给自己的哥哥，神圣罗马（奥地利）皇帝利奥波德二世；  
> 1792年利奥波德二世暴毙，其子弗朗茨二世继位；  
> 1792年8月10日，巴黎人民再次推翻君主立宪派的统治，由相对温和的吉伦特派掌权，建立法兰西第一共和国；  
> 1793年1月21日，法国人民处死路易十六；  
> 1793年1月23日，俄国与普鲁士第二次瓜分波兰；  
> 1793年2月，神圣罗马帝国皇帝弗朗茨二世与大英帝国、普鲁士王国、西班牙帝国、荷兰和撒丁王国组成第一次反法同盟，从不同路线攻打法国。  
> 我们的故事也是从这里开始……

1793年2月14日  
7：00  
法国巴黎。  
时间只是清早，冬天的法国很冷，风刮过脸上就像刀子刮过一样疼。也许是近几年的民生凋敝和内忧外患，巴黎早就失去了“太阳王”时期的纸醉金迷，枫丹白露的蜡烛也早就已经熄灭，协和广场的断头台血迹斑斑，路易十六几天前刚在这里失去了他的性命，空气中浓烈的血腥味儿还没有散去。  
圣母院的钟敲响了七下，天刚蒙蒙亮，还是白雾蒙蒙的一片。塞纳河依旧是流水潺潺，一辆四轮马车停在了塞纳河畔的杜伊勒里宫门口。这里曾经是路易十六在被处死前最后的居所，如今则是关押着不少昔日的法国贵族和各界名流。  
紧闭的宫门一反常态地打开了，在十来名站在宫门两侧的巴黎禁卫军的注视下，一个看起来不过二十来岁的年轻贵族相当从容地走了出来，踏上马车绝尘而去。  
有一些早起办事恰好过路过这里目睹了这一幕的无套裤汉们感到了惊讶，他们从来不知道巴黎居然还有这么年轻飒爽的贵族的存在，这个贵族没有像当时法国流传的风气一样戴着银白色的故作姿态的假发，也没有佩戴着花样繁复的首饰或者穿着和路易十四一样的高跟鞋——这些所谓“时尚”的风气即使在现在的巴黎依旧是见怪不怪。他戴着一顶法式双角帽，身上穿着一套干练的白色军服，肩膀后披着一块朴素的披肩，白色的长袜更显得他腿的细长，脚上蹬着一双黑色的尖头鞋，腰间别着一把花剑，他在登上马车之前还极其调皮地对着这座囚禁他的宫殿挥了挥手，甚至吹了一声欢快的口哨。  
马车一路朝城外驶去，最终停驻在了巴黎的城郊外面。先前引起路人纷纷侧目的年轻贵族内马尔·达·席尔瓦·儒尼奥尔勋爵从马车上跳下来，反法同盟的人显然已经在这里等候他多时。  
“内！”内马尔看见不远处骑在马上的那个熟悉的人影，他笑着挥手，来人向他赶过来，正是他的哥哥，西班牙大公里奥内尔·梅西。  
梅西从马上下来，走到还守候在一边的马车那里，和随行的几位士兵一一击掌感谢他们。  
“谢谢你们把内给我们送过来。”梅西说，“麻烦你们了，波拿巴。”  
“哪里的话，不就是跑到城郊外来了罢了。”叫作波拿巴的年轻人坐在马车车厢的台阶上，双腿晃荡着，看起来不甚在意的模样。  
送走了这一行法国士兵，梅西和内马尔一起骑马回到军营里去。内马尔手握着战马的缰绳不紧不慢地走着，悠游自在地像是昔日在西班牙的丛林之间打猎时的模样。  
“他们没有对你做什么吧，内？”梅西很担忧地问他，“我听说他们把贵族都给关起来了？”  
“别担心，他们暂时还不敢动我。”内马尔扬起头很得意地说。  
“那可不一定，他们连国王都敢杀，还有什么事情他们不敢做的。”梅西回应他，“我去年秋天听说法国人审判把国王给下令处死了，赶紧就坐船从美洲赶了回来，跟国王陛下说要协助参与反法同盟，说什么也得先把你从那里面给拯救出来。”  
内马尔淡淡一笑，“有劳你费心了，里奥。”  
梅西现在是西班牙驻美洲的殖民地总督，自从内马尔当年一意孤行离开西班牙来到巴黎之后，梅西就常年都待在殖民地那里，这次听说内马尔有生命危险才赶回来援助他。  
反法同盟的推进比想象中要顺利得多，法国在近几年的混乱之后元气大伤，当权的吉伦特派又优柔寡断过于温和，导致法军根本就无力抵抗来自各个邻国的入侵，近几日反法同盟的国家代表齐聚奥地利国都维也纳商讨下一步的事宜，法国派人硬着头皮来谈判，梅西跟谈判代表说，“把你们的内马尔勋爵交给我们，剩下的我们再讨论。”  
“反正攻破巴黎也是迟早的事情，何不又耍他们几次呢？再说了，就是要一个人而已，想必他们也不会在这个问题上过分计较的。”西班牙的将领，国王的侄子杰拉德·皮克也站在了梅西这一边，在场的其他人也都纷纷点头称是，内马尔勋爵他们大部分人都早有耳闻，桀骜不驯的天才军事家，里奥·梅西视作珍宝的弟弟，年纪轻轻就在新大陆把英国人打得抱头鼠窜的军事界新星，虽然没有和拉法耶特一样获得那么广泛的赞誉，但是仍然是被不少人视作决定欧罗巴未来的一个重要人物。  
梅西和内马尔走到现在他暂居的大别墅前下马，立马就有仆人过来帮他们牵走了马匹顺带打开了别墅的门。内马尔的卧室梅西已经给他布置好了，在二楼紧靠着梅西的房间，透过窗子就可以看见不远处的巴黎城内矗立着的圣母院。  
“你先休息一下，明天一大早，我们就启程回西班牙。”梅西告诉他。

11：00  
奥地利，维也纳。  
反法同盟暂居的府邸内。  
“我听说内马尔勋爵今天回来了？”罗伊斯刚推开只属于他的书房的门，就听见书房里面的人这么问他。  
年轻俊朗的普鲁士王子沉默地点了点头，他身后的仆人正端着托盘跟着他进来，把白色的桌布铺在金丝楠木制成的书桌上。  
“今天怎么，这么早就吃饭？”坐在书桌对面的黑发波兰男人合上手中的书本，吃惊地问。  
“下午有点事情。”罗伊斯叫仆人先给对面的人端上牛排，“我们就都早一点吃饭，晚上七点钟还要去会客厅开一场会议。”  
“你们啊，天天开会开会的，要我说直接攻进巴黎不就行了吗？”莱万多夫斯基不屑地说。  
“你以为我不想吗？”罗伊斯喝了一口橘子汁苦笑道，“要是真有那么容易就好了。法兰西再一蹶不振，又岂是你一天两天就能攻打下来的？再说了，攻打下来又怎么样呢？怎么分赃？谁来管理？未来的法兰西交给谁统治？麻烦事情太多了。”  
“所以你们可能到最后也并不会真的把巴黎打下来对吧？”莱万说，“反法同盟看似牢不可破，但是背后每个国家都还打着自己的小算盘。”  
罗伊斯点了点头，“确实，唉……”  
“欧洲大陆怕不是这几年都不能消停了。”莱万用餐刀切下一小块牛排放在嘴里，“也不知道你们成天到晚勾心斗角累不累。”  
罗伊斯没来得及回答他就被一阵礼貌地敲门声给打断了，他喊了一声“请进”，走进来的是奥地利的将军阿拉巴。  
“玛丽·安托瓦内特来的信件。”阿拉巴说，把一封薄薄的信纸递给罗伊斯，“你看，巴黎人民简直疯了，处死了他们的国王还不够，竟然还要处死我们原来皇帝的妹妹。”  
“想必她之前泄密法军作战计划给我们的事情引起了巴黎人的众怒。”罗伊斯淡淡地说，“你们皇帝是怎么说的？要救出他姑姑吗？”  
阿拉巴几乎不可察觉的摇了摇头。  
“真是够心狠。”罗伊斯嗤笑一声，阿拉巴把另外的几封信件放在了书桌之上就退了出去。  
“弗兰茨二世也真是狠得下心来，”罗伊斯跟莱万评价道，“连自己的姑姑都不愿意救。”  
“他可能是有什么难言之隐吧。”莱万说。  
“我估计倒不是……”罗伊斯思考着，“如果法国人真的杀了他们的王后，那么他就有名正言顺的理由可以攻打法国，倒时候若是巴黎城破法国投降，他也能以此为借口索要更多的赔偿。在这么多利益面前，他姑姑又算得了什么？可怜的玛丽，亲情在这里简直一文不值。”  
“亲情都靠不住，还有什么能靠得住呢……”罗伊斯自言自语。  
莱万向前倾过身子揉揉罗伊斯金色的头发，“我靠的住，马尔科。”  
“是啊，”罗伊斯抬起脑袋，笑盈盈地，“我真庆幸我男朋友这么忠诚。”  
罗伊斯刚解决完自己的那份意大利面，就有仆人来通知他托尼·克罗斯要求和他见面，他只得叫仆人来把餐具收拾了离开。莱万笑着把他给搂在怀里亲吻他的鼻尖：“记得吃晚饭的时候准时回来，别又像上次一样跟托尼去城郊打猎害我担心了好久。”  
“遵命，普鲁士王妃大人。”罗伊斯坏笑着说，被莱万狠狠地掐了一把腰。  
“王子殿下，一别经年咱们好久没见了。”普鲁士驻西班牙的使臣托尼·克罗斯在自己的私人会客室里等着罗伊斯，笑意盈盈地走过来十分自然地搂过他的肩。  
“闭嘴吧你，官腔打得比谁都顺溜，西班牙那帮家伙就教会了你这个？”罗伊斯甩了自己好友一个白眼，“我们明明昨天才见过面！”  
“哎，这么生气干啥，这不跟你闹着玩吗？”克罗斯嚷嚷。  
“废话少说，你又找我过来干什么啊？”罗伊斯假装很没好气地说。  
“想你了。”  
“找你家米洛去。”  
“米洛忙，他正在看军事地图呢，嫌我太吵就把我赶出来了。”克罗斯很委屈。  
“那一定就是你活该。”罗伊斯继续火上浇油。  
“对了……你家那个波兰王妃最近心情怎么样啊？”克罗斯没话找话地瞎扯。  
“他还好吧，最近心态也挺平和的。不过说实话，普鲁士刚和俄国签了瓜分波兰的协议，他要是心情不好我也能够理解，我忠于普鲁士，自然不可能也没有那个能力去和父亲理论。”罗伊斯说，声音听不住任何情感起伏，“我能把他给保住不被交上去都算不错的了。”  
克罗斯耸耸肩，“我听米洛说他们还是给波兰留了点儿地？”  
“就那么点，离灭国也不远了。”罗伊斯摇头。  
“话说奥地利那边……对这件事情怎么想？”克罗斯问罗伊斯，“奥地利可没从这协议里面得到半点儿好处。”  
“谁知道呢，”罗伊斯无奈地说，“这里头奥妙太多了，反法同盟看起来牢不可破，但其实要是稍加煽风点火挑拔离间，那简直几分钟之内就会变成一盘散沙。”

3：00  
“准确命中目标！”杰拉德·皮克的声音从身旁传来，法布雷加斯满意地收起了手中的火枪，嘴角露出一抹笑意。  
“塞斯克你还是这么厉害。”皮克继续喋喋不休地夸奖着他，法布雷加斯笑着喊皮克闭嘴嫌弃他太吵，扭头去看不远处德容和德里赫特在一起比试剑法。  
这个年头骑士的那些准则早就不再流行，刀剑这些冷兵器也几乎成为了中世纪的回忆。自打新大陆被发现了以后火药就使用的越来越多，也就只有贵族们闲来无事之时才会再试着比比剑法来一场半真半假的“决斗”。  
德容的木剑刺中了德里赫特的胳膊，后者把剑扔到地上表示自己输了，德容挽了个漂亮的剑花收了手把自家爱人给扶起来，法布雷加斯忍不住欢呼了一声，抬眼看见大英帝国的海军上将特里和他爱人兰帕德走了过来。  
“哟，这不是西班牙驻法国的大使吗？怎么跑路出来啦？巴黎城里面待着多舒服，还可以去协和广场看表演。”兰帕德和法布雷加斯以前打过照面，法布雷加斯小的时候寄居在英格兰一段时日，和兰帕德还挺熟的，在不少贵族的晚宴上都见过。  
“我还以为是谁呢，这不是被美国佬在新大陆打得嗷嗷叫的英国人吗？”法布雷加斯也嘲讽了回去，“新大陆咋的了待得那么不舒服。”  
兰帕德狠狠地捏了一把法布雷加斯的脸：“就你小子话多。”  
皮克有点尴尬地咳嗽一声，兰帕德和特里这才注意到他，“啊幸会，杰拉德·皮克先生，我是弗兰克·兰帕德公爵，本次反法同盟的大英帝国最高指挥官。”  
兰帕德和特里昨天才来到维也纳，之前他们还一直在国内协助处理美洲遗留下来的烂摊子，忙的焦头烂额。  
“看来你都知道我是谁了，杰拉德·皮克，西班牙将军。”皮克皱着眉头和兰帕德握手。  
“对了，那个，”法布雷加斯突然想起了什么似的，“弗兰克，我和杰拉德先有点儿事务回别墅里处理一下，今天晚上七点会客厅见。”  
法布雷加斯拉着皮克赶紧走了，留下特里和兰帕德站在一边面面相觑。  
“这小子就是你说的那个什么西班牙天才？”特里若有所思，“怎么都变成跟法兰西打交道的使臣了？”  
“他那小子挺有军事才能的，”兰帕德的声音有点遗憾，“可惜不能为我们所用。我曾经劝他留在伦敦，但是他还是一心向往着回西班牙，后来在伊比利亚并不得志被派到英格兰来当使臣，再后来当习惯了过了几年就又被派到法兰西来了。”  
“我怎么都不知道他还在英格兰待过？”  
“你一直都专注在战事上，自然也就没有留过心。”兰帕德说到这里还颇委屈，特里的父亲是英法“七年战争”的海军上将之一，特里也是子承父业，现在是英格兰的海军上将，常年都在海洋上作战难得回一次伦敦，就连这次都也是奉了英王的命令带着一列舰队游弋在地中海附近，一旦有情况便从陆地和海洋同时打击法国。  
“不得不说法国人是真的差劲，连蒸汽机都没有。”特里如此评价。  
“又不是每个国家都和咱们一样是‘日不落帝国’。”兰帕德说，“说实话美国那十三州独立也没有什么不好，又暂时对我们构不成什么威胁。他们自己都战争债台高筑，倒是普鲁士和俄国……更值得留意。”  
“说起这个海外领地，你记得印度吗？那个流氓头子克莱武，不就是在印度赚大发了，回来还被册封了爵士？真是叫人眼红。”特里说，很明显对于这个册封不是很满意。  
“印度听说遍地都是宝石，也不知道是不是真的，”兰帕德感叹道，“等这次战争结束了，我一定要找英王申请度假，去印度待个半年时间。”  
“您还是先把眼前的事情摆弄完吧，”特里说，“听见刚才他们嚷嚷的吗？叫你今天晚上七点钟去会客厅开会。”

7：00  
“罗伊斯殿下，有人想要见您。”时间本来是到了参加会议的时候，可是罗伊斯却在走廊里被仆人给叫住了。仆人递给了他一封信纸，罗伊斯看了眼信封上的烫金纹饰，不得不拜托普鲁士的最高统帅米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽和自己的好友克罗斯去代替他参加会议，他自己则是转身走回了克罗斯的私人会客厅内。  
会客厅的壁炉里燃烧着炉火，木柴噼里啪啦燃烧的声音在安静的会客厅内听的格外清晰。过了一会儿门外传来礼貌的敲门声，罗伊斯疲惫地说了声“请进”，一个金色头发长相和他颇为相似的年轻男孩走了进来。  
“我谨代表我们女皇殿下向普鲁士致以最高的敬意。”少年说着屈膝行了一礼，然后坐到罗伊斯身旁的单人沙发上。  
“你怎么来了？”罗伊斯问男孩，“我不是叫你等着去柏林找我吗？”  
“女皇殿下说来维也纳路途近一些，而且，她也很关心反法同盟的近况。”男孩的脸上挂着得体的微笑，“您可能忘了，我还是俄国驻法兰西的使臣。”  
“行吧……萨沙你别跟我打这些官腔。”罗伊斯倚在沙发的靠垫上仰头望着房顶，那上面是一副描绘《圣经》里某个他看不太懂的故事的油画，“说，具体是跟什么有关？”  
“当然是波兰。”被称作萨沙的男孩说着，拿出一份情报递给罗伊斯，“看，波兰那边可是最近反抗不断加剧，保不准哪一天就真的闹事了。”  
“敢问您们女皇殿下怎么看这件事？”罗伊斯仔细读完，把情报还给萨沙，翘着腿好不悠闲。  
“她看样子是还想为她的爱人保留一个傀儡公国的，”萨沙冷笑一声，“不过她也说了，要是反抗再这么下去，为了避免夜长梦多，还是把这个国家给从地图上抹去比较有效率。”  
罗伊斯点了点头，可不是么，波兰现在就是一个傀儡国家，区区几十万平方米的土地，真是够小巧玲珑的。  
“所以女皇殿下是想邀请我们再一起去瓜分波兰？”罗伊斯笑了。  
萨沙点了点头，“是，女皇殿下还说，这次把奥地利一起叫上，免得那位神圣罗马帝国的皇帝不服闹事，再打一场仗又劳民伤财。”  
“女皇殿下考虑的倒是周到，”罗伊斯说，“既然是您们叶卡捷琳娜的盛情邀请，我也就恭敬不如从命喽？我这次回去就跟我们国王谈一谈，他想必也一定会赏女皇一个面子的。”  
“那我就先走了，我还有点事。”萨沙起身准备离开，又突然想到了什么，“对了，女皇殿下祝您们反法同盟好运。”  
“代我感谢女皇的好意。”罗伊斯懒散地伸了个懒腰，也离开了会客厅，他得赶紧把这个情况通报给自己的父亲。  
“你怎么这么早就回来了？会议不是还在开吗？”莱万正坐在书房里看书，看见罗伊斯进来惊讶地问道。  
“我没有去开会，米洛和托尼去了，我另外有点事儿。”  
“咋了啊？”莱万把手上的小说放下，眯起眼看着罗伊斯。  
“俄国的使臣来了，我接见一下而已，”罗伊斯说，“亚历山大·戈洛温，你应该知道，俄国驻法兰西的使臣。”  
“他来干嘛？”  
“预祝我们反法同盟顺利。”  
“没那么简单吧——不然他为什么单独来找你？”  
“啊，还谈了点跟普鲁士有关的东西。”罗伊斯含含糊糊地说。  
“是跟波兰有关吧？”莱万问，声音冷了下来，“怎么？你们又要瓜分？”  
“哪里的事，你成天胡思乱想什么呢。”罗伊斯在莱万的额头上吻了一下，转过身去找吸水笔墨水和信纸。

Fin.


End file.
